the Legend of Josef Kainrad: Staff of Warriors
by Blank1
Summary: This is the story of a elf named Josef Kainrad. I know I put myself, young or old, in my stories. He embarks on an incredible journey to find his origin and go beyond Hyrule to the Elvish Village with his fairy, Blake.


the Legend of Josef Kainrad: Staff of Warriors by Josef Kainrad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hello! My name is Josef Kainrad. Some of you might know of my stories in Pokemon and Zoids. Be nice because this is my first Zelda Rip- off story. This story is once again, about my character. I know, I like myself in MY stories. I ,as always, am making this story were I do not write the stuff like "He exclaime,'monkeys eat pidgeons'. Sorry! Well, enjoy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cool morning. The sun was barely up. The sky was light blue. Everything was dark, under the sky. In through the Kokiri Forests lied a oak tree. At the top of the tree, about ten feet up the entire tree was cut off! The the width of the tree is about three feet. There was a medium sized hut on top. It was made out of bamboo. Bamboo is very rare in the Hyrule area. Inside was a square shaped room. There was a bed made out of bamboo,also. With a white pillow, and a white wool cover, with white sheets. There was a window by the bed. A stool by the door. A bamboo desk , a bamboo chest, a bamboo cabnet, a bamboo dressor, a mirror, and a staff beside the door. In the bed was a boy with blond spikey hair about a inch tall, brown eyes, about 5'1'' and a little muscular tone. The boy was snoring horribly. The boy had a yellow-tan look and pointy ears, a elf.  
  
This is were I come in. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Blake, this boys fairy. I have been this young elf's fairy for some time now. This is Josef Kainrad. A young elf brought in by the elves into this village, Kokiri Forest. He is at the youthful age of 11. I am about five inches tall. I, instead of other fairies, have angel-like wings, instead of Butterfly wings. I am a golden-yellowish glow also. Josef is about to embark on a amazing adventure. He was brought in by the elves, but he was embarked knowledge of magical powers, and the extreme fighting capabilities( sword, bow, and punching stuff).  
  
Josef woke up. In his white boxers ( He enjoys white ) . He got up and went to his dresser. He put on white socks ( no panty-hoes) that go to his ankle, white baggy pants, a extremely dark green tunic with golden- yellow outlines and tan boots. He put on a white longsleave shirt, kinda baggy, under the tunic. He also had on tan gloves. He had a black belt on( kinda like DragonBallZ, like Piccolo's) with little holes in it for accesories. He loaded his belt with knives and potions. He put on a bow around his chest, with a quiver. He loaded the quiver with arrows. He then straped on a sheild. Covering his entire back, it was like a Hyrule sheild, only a black cover, still silver outline, and the golden-yellow Hyrule sign. He then grabbed a Master Sword from his cabnet and slid it into his sheild. The Master Sheild was supposed to be his old father's sheild he left for him. He grabbed his staff and walked out the Hut.  
  
Outside the hut, on a balcony, he climbed down the ladder, with me following him, and headed out for the unknown. He liked to venture around in the Lost Woods, and the Zora Domains. He always pondered about what his father was like. Now he goes out and ventures. Not returning for two years.  
  
Josef whispered," Today, I am going to venture off of the Zora's and go to the end of Hyrule."  
  
I exclaimed," You mean going off of the Hyrule land!?! Nobody has ever gone to the elves and return. Except the elves themself!"  
  
Josef ," Excuse me. You can not boss me around! Wait, no. You can. Anywho, I want to meet my parents. I need to get out of this village. I will age more than the others. Even know I have this immortal youth thing. You know the great Link would not turn down this challenge. So either will I!"  
  
I questioning," Oh, so the awesome Link did it years ago! I know he is great, but, he left this village for seven years before ending his journey."  
  
Josef's staff glowed yellow and pointed towards the Lost Forest.  
  
Josef," Ha! I am going. Good-bye, Blake. You were a great pawl. The best female friend ever."  
  
I," No, I have to come with you. If I do not I will go to another."  
  
The to walked off into the Forest. 


End file.
